The benefits of early detection and tissue diagnosis of potential lesions and/or suspicious masses within the body is now well established. Indeed, as medical practice and managed care plans continue to evolve, the role of early detection and tissue diagnosis is ever-increasing. With such emphasis, both efficacy and efficiency are at a premium. Specifically, reduction of the time requirements of highly trained medical personnel, patient office visits and medical equipment costs (e.g., via use of multiple-purpose equipment) are primary objectives for procedures utilized in the early detection and tissue diagnosis of potential lesions and otherwise suspicious masses.
Of particular ongoing interest is the area of mammography and breast biopsy. Currently, it is common for patients to receive regular screening mammograms, wherein two x-ray images are generated for each breast in order to identify potential lesions or masses suspicious for malignancy. In the event of equivocal screening mammograms, further x-ray or ultrasound imaging/exams may be performed to obtain additional information. The obtainment of a diagnostic mammogram and/or an ultrasound exam requires another patient office visit and additional medical personnel time. For example, if the presence of a suspicious mass is confirmed, an ultrasound procedure is performed in order to further characterize the mass. Specifically, a free-hand procedure is performed in which a hand-held ultrasound probe is manipulated on the breast while viewing a display to obtain depth-profile information. As can be appreciated, location of a potential lesion/suspicious mass can be difficult, and the ultrasound images obtained are frequently difficult to mentally associate with the x-ray images. As such, the ability to utilize ultrasound technologists as opposed to experienced physician specialists to perform most breast ultrasound procedures is limited.
Should a breast lesion show signs of malignancy pursuant to diagnostic mammography or ultrasound, a breast biopsy is typically performed. Needle localized surgical biopsy means have recently been giving way to stereotactic x-ray biopsy with automated core needles and tissue removal systems. A patient is typically positioned prone (e.g., on a solid table) with the breast immobilized within a predetermined frame of reference (e.g., the breast passes through an opening in the table and is immobilized between opposing compression plates). Stereotactic X-ray images are then generated (e.g., via x-ray film or digital imaging) for review by medical personnel to identify a specific location of interest (e.g., corresponding with a potential lesion or suspicious mass) within the predetermined frame of reference. A puncture instrument, mounted in predetermined relation to the predetermined frame of reference, is then positioned/utilized to obtain a sample of tissue from the location of interest. Of note, current state-of-the-art breast biopsy systems include the MAMMOTEST.RTM., MAMMOVISION.RTM. and SENOSCAN.TM. products offered by Fischer Imaging Corporation of Denver, Colo. Such systems are further described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,142, 5,240,011, 5,415,169, 5,526,394 and 5,735,264, hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
While all breast lesions may typically be biopsied utilizing stereotactic x-ray imaging, only recently have technical improvements in ultrasound allowed certain lesions to be biopsied under ultrasound guidance (i.e., with hand-held ultrasound probe and/or biopsy means). In this regard, ultrasound may be preferred due to the lack of ionizing radiation and the established availability of real time imaging to reduce procedure time.
Recent developments in tissue removal systems have resulted in larger, heavier devices that are difficult for a physician to use in conjunction with free-hand ultrasound guidance. As an example, the MAMMOTOME.TM. from Biopsys Medical, Inc. of Irvine, Calif. allows rapid removal of breast tissue through a small puncture hole in the breast. Due to the weight and size of the device, physicians are performing more stereotactic x-ray procedures with the MAMMOTOME.TM. due to the solid support of the device by prone stereotactic tables.
In the event that analysis of tissue by histopathologic techniques indicates that a lesion or undesirable mass should be removed from a breast, the surgeon will typically review the various breast images previously obtained to develop a therapeutic surgical strategy, with the goal of removing the entire potential lesion and/or suspicious mass while achieving acceptable cosmetic results.